backlashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown
Welcome to the WWE (Wiki Wrestling Entertainment) PAY-PER-VIEW, Showdown! Watch superstars like Goten, LT, DJ, Striker, Draik, and more battle it out! Titantrons DJ and Draik vs LT and Striker Ring Announcer: This is a hardcore tag team match! For the Wiki Wrestling Entertainment Tag Team Championships! In your right corner we have DJ and Draik! Crowd: *cheers* Ring Announcer: And in your left corner we have LT and Striker! Crowd: *boos* Ref: *rings the bell* Draik:*goes into the corner* Striker: *goes to corner* DJ: *walks towards LT puts him in a headlock* LT: *lifts DJ up and slams him down* Draik: GO DAD DJ: *climbs up and jumps off the turnbuckle and body splashes LT* LT: *picks up DJ and hits him with the spinebuster* DJ: *is laying on the ground* LT: *irish whips him into the corner* Referee Vegta: *standing by* LT: *in the other corner waiting* Moth: *announcing* As you can see folks we have a great match underway right now LT does have DJ in the corner. DJ: *gets out the corner* LT: *runs and spears DJ* Moth: Dj is gonna need to make the tag soon if he wants to stay in this match DJ: *lays on the ground* Announcer Moth: OOH AND A HUGE SPEAR BY LT!! LT: *goes for the pin* Draik: TAG OUT DJ:*kicks out* LT: *tags to Striker* DJ: *runs and Super Kicks Striker tags Draik* Draik: *runs in and clotheslines Striker* Moth: Ohh and they both got the tag and a huge clothesline by Draik DJ: *gets into the corner* Moth: now the question on everyones mind is will Goten interfere in this match Striker: *grabs Draik and rams him into the corner* Draik: *starts punching Striker* Striker: *dropkicks Draik* Moth: As a no dq match he can do anything and there is nothing we can do to stop him Referee Vegta: *slides out of the ring and comes back in with a chair* DJ: *takes the chair and throws it away* Moth: Oh and the refeeree just got a chair but dj threw it out of the ring Draik: *throws Striker over the top rope* Striker: *grabs a chair and hits Draik in the stomach with it* Goten: *takes the chair and hits moth over the head with it* DJ: *gets into the ring runs and dropkicks Striker with Draik* Referee Vegta: *tells goten to get in the ring* Moth: *takes hit and Rko's goten into the announcer table knocking him out* Referee Vegta: *kicks moth in the balls* DJ: *gets back into the corner* Moth: *falls to ground from low blow* LT: *runs into the ring and spears DJ over the ropes and through the mexican announcer table* Goten: *gets up* DJ: *is laying in the table ruins* Referee Vegta: *throws goten in the ring and checks on LT and dj* Draik: *runs and kicks LT in the nuts from behind* Crowd: OH MY GOD Striker: *powerbombs Draik and pins him* Ref. Vegta: 1 Goten: *jumps on and off ropes and flying dropkicks moth* Ref. Vegta: 2 Draik: *kicks out* Moth: *falls to ground* *gets up undertaker style and grabs goten's throat* Draik: *clotheslines Striker runs and dropkicks Striker in the face* Moth: *chokeslams him outside of the ring* DJ: *gets a spear ready* Goten: *counters chokeslam with codebreaker* Draik: *throws Striker towards DJ* DJ:*runs and spears Striker* Striker: *grabs Draik and puts him on the turnbuckle and hits him with the superplex* Moth: *barely gets up from code breaker and spears goten into the barricade* DJ: *runs and knees LT* LT: *runs and grabs DJ by the leg and throws him into the steel steps* DJ: *gets up* COME AT ME BRO Goten:*gets up and killswitches Moth* Ref. Vegta: OH SNAP Moth: *grabs steel chair and runs into ring and hits vegta over the head* Striker: *trips DJ* Draik: *uses the hurricanrana on Striker and prepares his finishing move* Moth: *sticks his Vegta's between the chair folds and climbs up to the top rope* LT: *grabs DJ by the head and slams him into the ground* Draik: *runs and codebreaks Striker with one knee* Draik: *pins Striker* Ref. Vegta:1,2,3! *rings bell* DJ: YES! Moth: *clotheslines goten from top rope* DJ: *climbs into the ring with the titles* Goten: *hits moth with kendo stick in mid air* DJ: *bro-fists Draik* *runs and dropkicks Goten* Moth: *falls to ground* DJ: THAT IS FOR COSTING ME THE Wiki Wrestling Entertainment CHAMPIONSHIP Goten: *bounces off ropes and spears DJ* Draik: *runs and cross-body Broten* LT: *grabs Draik and hits him with the powerbomb* Vegta: *leaves* Draik: *falls through the barracade* Crowd: HOLY SHIT Goten: Nice DJ: *RKOs Goten through a table* LT: *hits DJ with the Jackhammer* DJ: *is laying on the ground* Draik: *runs and tackles LT into the Mexican Table Ruins* Goten: *runs up behind Draik and killswitches him* Draik: *is out cold* .*show ends* Category:Wiki Wrestling Entertainment Category:Wiki Wrestling Entertainment Show Category:Wiki Wrestling Entertainment PPV